JENUH
by nononyan
Summary: "-Sejak awal, aku menyerahkan tubuh dan hatiku dengan sukarela untuk kau ikat. Jika wanita itu mampu melonggarkan ikatanmu padaku, aku tak masalah- hanya jangan sampai kau lepaskan aku-"/"Tidak."/"A-ah?"/ #SHBF 7- Chained up


**JENUH**

Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

 **RATING : T**

AU, Typo (s)

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

 ** _Jenuh dalam berhubungan?_**

* * *

Jenuh? Dalam suatu hubungan jenuh bukan sesuatu hal luar biasa. Bukan sesuatu hal menakutkan yang patut diwaspadai. Perasaan bosan dan enggan melanjutkan. Sulit mengartikan rasa yang ada. Ingin katakan, mengakhiri. Terbayang-bayang rasa bimbang dan bingung. Terhantui kegelisahan dan tak mengerti. Orang beranggapan jika sudah begini, _break_ mungkin solusinya. Mengambang dan mengombang ambingkan perasaan diatas langit kehancuran serta keputusasaan. Introspeksi katanya.

Menilik akhir dari rasa yang berkurang. Keinginan bersama yang meluntur. kehangatan yang memudar. Jarak kian melebar, genggaman kian terlepas, pelukan kian mendingin.

Sulit katakan putus meski memang pada dasarnya rasa yang ada telah terkuras hampir seluruhnya.

Pacaran? Ada kata putus, ada kata _break_. Bosan tinggal lepaskan saja, toh Tuhan dan Negara pun tak peduli. Lain dengan kasus Uchiha Sasuke. Ia jenuh pada Hinata Hyuuga.

Seorang istri yang telah dikasihinya lebih dari tujuh tahun. Semula ia tak masalah. Semula ia tak peduli. Semula ia acuh saja. Hinata. Selama ia memiliki Hinata, semua akan baik-baik saja. Meski satu kekurangan fatal bertengger manis padanya.

Hinata dinyatakan mandul. Hinata dinyatakan tak kan mampu menghadiahi seorang bocah Uchiha untuk Sasuke. Hinata cacat sebagai seorang wanita. Hinata memiliki kelainan yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Ketika Uchiha membutuhkan seorang pewaris nantinya, maka akan kepada siapa hak itu jatuh?

Beberapa hari ini ada yang mengusik hati Sasuke. Seorang sekretaris baru, Yamanaka Ino. Sikapnya jelas berbeda jauh dengan Hinata. Hal baru yang menyiksa batin serta pikirannya. Rasa ingin tahu dan penasaran. Tertanam hingga mengakar. Dalam diam, Sasuke mengamati. Dalam hening, Sasuke berpikir keras.

Akankah ia memilih satu orang lagi wanita untuk dijadikannya pendamping?

Menduakan Hinata? Membagi kasihnya?

Mendengar desas desus bahwa Ino memiliki perasaan khusus, makin membuat Sasuke kelimpungan. Harus mengaku bahwa ada keinginan besarnya untuk meminang satu lagi wanita.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata? Bagaimana dengan belahan jiwanya selama tujuh tahun ini? Tega 'kah ia? Membayangkan wajah cantik itu penuh tangis dan luka saja rasanya terlalu sakit hingga berdenyut di hati.

Uchiha Sasuke bukan seorang pria berengsek yang hanya demi kesenangan, _merusak_ Ino begitu saja.

Ia harus bertanya.

Memejamkan mata dengan mengurut dahi hingga berbekas warna merahnya. Terlalu kuat saking inginnya meredam pening yang luar biasa menyiksa. Ia meletakkan bolpoinnya diatas sebuah map yang terbuka. Benda itu jatuh tak berdaya meski si pemilik awalnya enggan melepaskan. Semua berkas itu belum selesai ia periksa dan ditanda tangani. Pikiran dan hati ini tak sejalan.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi, Sasuke- _sama_. Kopinya sudah siap."

"Hmh. Bawa kemari." Sasuke mengamati langkah anggun sarat akan keyakinan dan mempesona Ino. Agak meringis ketika hatinya kembali memberontak paksa. Matanya tak henti melirik gerak apik wantia itu kala meletakkan satu cangkir kopi beserta tatakannya. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang bertanya akan diletakkan disebelah mana, Ino langsung saja menaruhnya dengan menggeser beberapa berkas ketempat yang lebih pas. Menurutnya. Dan benar, memang tempat itulah yang Sasuke maskud secara diam-diam. Cermat.

Tunggu. Apa ia barusan membandingkan Ino dan Hinata?

"Saya permisi, Sasuke- _sama_."

"Hn."

 _Aku benar-benar menginginkannya, Hinata.._

.

.

.

.

Wanita itu telaten melepas jas Sasuke. Tak lupa menarik lembut tas dan dasi kantornya pula.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Hinata hapal betul. Sasuke akan meminta mandi lebih dulu sebelum makan malam. Jadi tanpa menawarkan, ia segera memberi sebuah _option_ terbaiknya.

"Aku ingin makan lebih dulu."

"Eh?" Hinata tak mengerti, namun ia rasa ada satu berita dibalik wajah kaku suaminya. Akankah berita baik? Atau sebaliknya? Hinata menyiapkan diri untuk keduanya. Memejamkan mata, mengatur napasnya yang tiba-tiba saja sesak tak beralasan. Apakah firasatnya ini benar?

Hinata menggeleng. Namun ketakutannya selama ini terasa kuat menghimpit tubuhnya hingga terpojok tak berkutik.

 _Kami sama..._

* * *

Suara-suara dari jarum jam yang bergerak seolah mempermainkan Hinata dengan hatinya yang dilanda waspada. Agaknya beberapa dentingan peralatan makan juga ikut menyertai. Entah kali berapa melirik Sasuke. Menunggu dengan khawatir.

"Ada yang ingin kau-"

"Hinata."

"Y-ya?" gugup.

"Aku- jika seandainya aku meminang satu lagi wanita, bagaimana tanggapanmu?" Sasuke diam memunggu. Jelas mengamati gerak terkejut serta gelisah Hinata yang spontan.

"Aku- A-ku merestuimu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Kau tahu? Wanita mana yang ingin dimadu? Meski berkata iya, apa hatinya pun mengiyakan? Jangan munafik. Berharap satu pria hanya memelukmu, kini harus berbagi kehangatan itu dengan yang lain. Terlalu mustahil untuk tak merasakan sakit..

"Kau-"

"Aku tahu hari ini akan tiba. Aku mengerti ini, Sasuke- _kun_.. kau membutuhkan seorang pendamping lagi untuk meneruskan Uchiha kedepannya. Maafkan aku yang tak mampu. Maaf harus menikahi wanita cacat sepertiku.."

"Hinata.."

"Jangan berkata seandainya, Sasuke- _kun_. Tak apa. Lakukanlah.." senyum itu terlalu menyakitkan. Sasuke menarik, menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata. Ia lupa sudah berapa lama ia tak menyentuh Hinata. Merasakan kehangatan serta kualitas kulit wanita itu. Hinata memiliki nilai plus tersendiri. kulitnya terlalu bagus. Sayang, kejenuhan membuat Sasuke enggan menyentuh wanita itu akhir-akhir ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_.. sudah seperti apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Kami- kami belum melakukan apapun jika itu yang kau pikirkan." Hinata agak menunduk. Malu atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Apa barusan ia menuduh suaminya?

"A-ah- kalau begitu, aku akan membereskan ini dulu. S-Sasuke- _kun_ , sebaiknya kau mandi." Hinata segera melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke. Hilang sudah kehangatan yang tadi terasa.

"Hm." Sasuke menatap Hinata sendu. Agak ngilu melihat getar serta kegugupan ketika telapak tangan Hinata menumpuk piring-piring kotor untuk dibawanya ke dalam bak cucian. Ia juga mendapati bibir wanita itu berkedut serta sudut matanya yang berair. Demi Tuhan, rasanya sakit. Sebegini sakitkah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Lebih baik dalam angan yang belum terwujud.

Melirik lagi kebelakang, Sasuke hampir bergerak reflek namun segera tertahan, mendapati lagi kejadian ringan yang mengiris hati. Hinata barusaja hampir terpeleset jatuh jika saja tak segera berpegangan pada sisi tembok. Padahal jelas, tak ada sesuatu hal apapun yang mungkin menyebabkan kemungkinan seperti itu terjadi. Lantai kering dan tak ada benda apapun yang menjadi penghalang. Memejamkan mata sambil berusaha membuang perasaannya, segera Sasuke menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk menepi ke sisi kanan ranjang. Menunduk mengamati deretan kalimat pesan singkat yang ia dapat di layar ponsel. Pukul 2 pagi. Kebiasaan. Menoleh kebelakang, Sasuke pulas terlelap. Nampaknya lelah menggerogoti sikap anti terusiknya.

Hinata menurunkan tubuhnya. Mengecup pipi Sasuke. Cukup lama. Memejamkan mata seraya menekan sesak di dadanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Anata_..."

.

.

.

Sasuke menemukan secarik kertas pagi itu. Tak ada Hinata untuk menemaninya sarapan. Berbilang akan pergi ke supermarket katanya. Hanya ada sesaji sarapan serba hangat. Semua menggugah seperti biasa. Hinata memang istri idaman, tak ada yang kurang darinya sama sekali. Kecuali mungki satu kenyataan itu. Tapi bagi Sasuke, itu tak masalah, hanya saja- pria itu merasakan kurangnya warna. Terlalu monoton dan ia lama-lama jengah.

 ** _Maaf aku tak membangunkanmu, Sasuke-_** **kun** ** _. Tapi ini hari minggu dan aku tak ingin mengusik hari liburmu. Semoga sarapannya masih hangat ^^_**

 ** _Aku pergi ke supermarket karena sebagian besar bahan makanan telah habis._**

Sasuke menyuap makanannya. Terasa ada yang kurang. Hinata. Wanita itu disadari sebagai pelengkap menu sarapannya. Kursi kosong mendapat perhatian Sasuke. Kenapa rasanya Hinata pergi terlalu lama. Menyuap dan menyuap lagi. Tandas sudah. Menenggak minumannya, lagi-lagi Sasuke melirik kursi yang biasa Hinata tempati. Agh- sebenarnya Hinata ke supermarket mana!

Ddrrt drrrt drrt

 _Ino?_

"Hn."

 _"..."_

"Kau akan kemari?"

 _"..."_

"Hn. Boleh saja."

 _"..."_

"Ya. Aku di rumah."

 _"..."_

"Hn."

Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya. Mengambil handuk dan bersiap melaksanakan ritual mandi pagi dihari minggunya.

Dengan setelan rumah, berupa kaus dan celana panjang santainya, Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut basah dengan handuk. Bibirnya terbuka hendak memanggil Hinata untuk membantu mengeringkan, namun segera urung. Hinata 'kan, belum pulang.

Menghela napas. Menghitung waktu sejak ia bangun tadi, Hinata telah pergi sekitar satu jam lebih. Sebenarnya pergi kemana si? Pertanyaan yang kembali mengusik.

Ting tong

 _Itu pasti Ino._

Untuk apa Hinata menekan bel rumahnya sendiri? Jadi itu pasti Ino. Melangkah santai mendekati pintu. Memutar kenop dan Walla! Ino berdiri anggun dengan pakaian santainya yang mini dan terbuka dibeberapa tempat.

Sasuke jadi ingat Hinata. Wanita itu tak pernah sekalipun menggunakan pakaian seperti itu. Sejak awal mengenal, ia tahu Hinata agak risih. Memakai _lingerie_ pun atas dasar tuntutannya sebagai seorang istri saja. Tak lebih. Wujud ingin menyenangkan hati suami. Mungkin sesekali Hinata boleh juga berpakaian seperti Ino. Dengan sekali berucap, Sasuke yakin Hinata akan menurut.

Tapi tunggu.

Jangan!

Tubuh Hinata-

Sasuke menggeleng. Membuang jauh-jauh niatan awalnya. Tubuh itu hanya Sasuke yang boleh melihatnya. Enak, saja!

"Ohayou, Sasuke- _sama_.."

"Hn." Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya mencari-cari seseorang yang mungkin datang bersama dengan sekretarisnya itu. Nihil. Ino benar-benar datang seorang diri. "Kau sendiri?"

"Um." Perempuan itu mengangguk pelan. "Ah iya- ini kartu undangannya, Sasuke-sama. Sakura bilang- ia benar-benar minta maaf tak langsung mengantarkannya." Ino menyodorkan sebuah undangan cantik berwarna merah muda dengan pita keemasan. Sasuke tak langsung menerima. Ia dengan ringan membuka pintu rumahnya menjadi jauh lebih lebar. Mempersilahkan tamu.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk dulu." Ino mengangguk gugup. Menunduk menahan rona merahnya yang menjalar. Sasuke tahu gerak gerik itu, karena Hinata sering kedapati melakukan hal yang sama. Lain dengan Ino, Hinata bahkan pernah menubruk tembok saking menunduknya. Mengingat hal itu, Sasuke tersenyum sendiri.

Ino menemukan bosnya tersenyum, ikut menaikkan sudut bibirnya lebar-lebar.

 _Apa Ino tengah salah paham?_

.

.

.

Perbincangan terus berlanjut. Teh yang tersaji berbeda sisa. Yang satu masih utuh berkurang seteguk, satu lagi hampir tandas sisa seteguk. Ino menguasai pembicaraan. Topiknya seakan tak pernah habis, sedang Sasuke tenang mendengarkan. Lumayan menarik. Ino tengah menceritakan kisah awal bagaimana ia di Ospek dulu. Diam-diam pria itu melirik waktu yang tergantung di dinding. Tiga jam sudah!

Sial!

"Ino. Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

"U-um.."

"Bukan maksudku mengus-"

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti, Sasuke- _sama_." Ino bangkit dari sofanya. Membungkuk hormat lantas berbalik pergi. Sasuke masih mengamati kepergiannya. Gerak pesona tubuh Ino yang cantik. Baru sadar kalau punggung terbuka wanita itu bertato, meski kecil ukurannya. Hinata juga bertato. Hitam kecil menyerupai tahi lalat. Katanya tanda lahir.

* * *

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya disamping trotoar. Ada sebuah supermarket lumayan besar menghadapnya saat ini. Ramai dengan pengunjungnya yang hilir mudik kesana kemari. Telah berpakaian dengan jauh lebih rapih, pria itu menoleh kiri kanan. Banyak sekali orang-orang keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan itu dengan berkantung-kantung plastik. Berpasangan, bergerombol dan menyendiri. Seharusnya Hinata ada pada status menyendiri, namun lihat siapa yang berdiri manis disampingnya. Mereka beriringan melangkah. Tertawa, menyedot minumannya, mengobrol singkat, tertawa lagi.

Ngilu!

Menggeretakkan rahangnya, Sasuke berbalik . Masuk kembali kedalam kendaraan.

.

.

.

Mungkin siang itu, akan selalu Hinata ingat. Bagaimana Sasuke menghancurkan seisi meja makan dengan beringasnya. Kotor, berantakkan serta darah berceceran kemana-mana. Darah? Hinata bahkan pontang panting berlari mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri menatapnya di sebrang. Sorot yang belum pernah Hinata dapatkan. Rasa cemas dan khawatir membuat linangan air mata Hinata keluar begitu saja. Ia tak tahu menahu apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti ini. Rasa panik yang membuatnya gugup dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Ingin segera menyentuh luka berbelah pada telapak tangan Sasuke, namun takut jikalau perbuatannya justru makin menyakiti.

Berlari lagi ia kearah kotak P3K. Gemetar meraih beberapa obat.

"Sasuke- _kun_. Mari obati-"

BRUK

"Sasuke-"

"- _kun_?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. jangan tinggalkan aku.." Hinata masih terkejut menemukan tubuhnya yang direngkuh sedemikian kuat. Berbagai obat yang dibawanya jatuh tak bertenaga. Sasuke menangis. Bagaimana perasaanmu menemukan suamimu menangis? Sakit.

Tubuh besar itu juga bergetar hebat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Menghela napas, Hinata tersenyum lega. Begini saja, ia sudah begitu bahagia.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Sejak awal, aku menyerahkan tubuh dan hatiku dengan sukarela untuk kau ikat. Jika wanita itu mampu melonggarkan ikatanmu padaku, aku tak masalah- hanya jangan sampai kau lepaskan aku-"

"Tidak."

"A-ah?"

"Tak ada lagi wanita yang kumau.. cukup kau, Hinata.."

"Sasuke- _kun_.. Aku cacat. Aku tak mampu memberi-"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Sasuke- _kun.._ "

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

.

.

.

.

TAMAT!

A/N : kupersembahkan fic ini untuk Event SHBF #7. Mengambil tema Chained UP dengan _terikat karena perasaan_. Mohon maaf dengan keterbatasan ide, jadinya begitu mainstream. semoga masuk kriterianya. Hhe-

Typo masih tersebar luas dan mungkin- ceritanya pun menggantung. Gantung saja saya. Hha-

Salam hangat

Nononyan.


End file.
